


Into the Mirror

by Ravelingeudaimonia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelingeudaimonia/pseuds/Ravelingeudaimonia
Summary: A series of prompts based on compounds of light, shadow, glass and dust. Multi-character.





	

Summary: 42 assorted prompts, various characters/pairings and a million shards of glass.

 

  1. War –   
  
_Pyrrha/Jaune_  
  
And as she watched him breathe, she began to wonder. As she raised her spear and he lowered his sword, that if the world were to be consumed by either dust or glass, which of them would suffice?  



  1. First –  
  
_Salem/Ozpin_  
  
The first time she saw him, she trembled in the cold. Magic’s essence, it seemed, was wound up of the beauty of lights and the charms of shadows.  



  1. Safe –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
Her own closure – security, was a poison as much as it was a victory. They were too wild, too bound by their elemental stature of being a Faunus that she had to leave. He reasoned why she could never stay.  



  1. Book –  
  
_Ozpin/Cinder_  
  
He called her a liar, naming faults and weaknesses in her flames. It scared her that he could read her flickering so deeply, and yet she could not see through his clear demeanour that was shielded by a pair of glasses.  



  1. Cool –  
  
_Glynda/Ironwood_  
  
She often flinched under his gaze and the endless power behind it, the features of his face so harsh, yet so alluring.  



  1. Wall –  
  
_Mercury/Emerald_  
  
He towered over her, stiff implacable as steel almost. She’d smile at his imperviousness and he’d return the gesture.  
 


  1. Thousand –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
She paused when counting the heartbeats, reprimanding her inability to decide and her deeper knowledge that she would leave when a part of her so desperately wanted to stay.  



  1. Illusion –  
  
_Blake/Adam  
  
_ 'None of this is real’, she reminded herself as she stumbled down from the mountains, ‘What he offered me isn’t real,’ she muttered through her fears, clawing at the urge to turn back. 


  1. God –  
  
_Cinder/Ozpin_  
  
She had almost been blinded by his gaze, the vitality of his face paired with the ageless depths of his eyes lent him an intoxicating omnipotence.  



  1. Hold –  
  
_Qrow/Summer_  
  
On the worst of nights, when the memories were just too much, he would drink and drink and drink. He would fantasise about her touch; about merely having someone to hold. It had been far too long.  



  1. Motion –  
  
_Ozpin/Salem_  
  
For so long, he stood unmoved. And then after four hundred millenniums, she appeared. She started to move, he started to run.  



  1. Goddess –  
  
_Adam/Cinder_  
  
He cursed at the winds, for the walking demon was strong than a man. He saw her stand before him, wearing her licentious crown. He feared her as she burned against the great sheaths of white, prevailing.  



  1. Torn –  
  
_Glynda/Ironwood_  
  
They had both lost things dear to them, they had both been betrayed. Perhaps it was common that pain unleashed their wrath – and fused him them in such strangely profound ways.  



  1. Ghost –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
'Goodbye' was all she said as her goodbyes, all that she would leave him to find and ponder over in her absence.  



  1. Learn –  
  
_Cinder/Emerald_  
  
There was still flickering dissent in her eyes and most pleasingly, fear. But as her laughter sounded through the halls, she mused. Perhaps, or perhaps not, she would come forth within _her_ flames, unwavering with obedience.  
 


  1. History -  
  
_Blake/Yang_  
  
As she allowed part of herself to reform in a lesser state under her voice, she revealed a deeper side to her that she thought not to exist; even the frozen beauty of her shadows could dissolve under the stinging cruelty of the world.  
 


  1. Command –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
The world was being torn apart around her, his anger thickened the air, his voice commanding her return. Flickering with her shadow in the dying sun, she found herself on the edge of compliance.  
 


  1. Wait –  
  
_Ozpin/Salem_  
  
Each one of them had time. Waiting, biding for one to succumb and fall. Each of them would make sure of it.  



  1. Naked –  
  
_Torchwick/Cinder_  
  
He quivered at the touch of her hands as though she had stripped him and looked upon him in his barest self.  
 


  1. Shadow –  
  
_Adam/Blake_  
  
Sorrow overcame him when he found her beyond the train’s destination, when he knew she would not be coming back.  



  1. Now –  
  
_Pyrrha/Jaune_  
  
With his touch, she forgot all that had gone. All that mattered was this very moment.  



  1. Young –  
  
_Salem/Cinder_  
  
White like the snow that bound her home, she reflected as she surveyed _her_ , the top of where the bottom of her flames were bluish-white – and young, so very young. And so easy to burn.  



  1. Wash –  
  
_Qrow/Winter_  
  
The searing heat of the water on his skin was welcome. It scorched away the ashes of his recent past, unable to remove the imprints of her icy graze.  
  



  1. Eye –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
Her choice to leave was irrevocable, she knew that – she saw that. But it also hurt – that strange lightness – that relief – to have finally chosen.  



  1. Change –  
  
_Ruby/Pyrrha_  
  
In time, she learned to observe invincibility, to use it to her advantage. To use the poles of the earth as _she_ used them to save the world.   



  1. Fury -   
  
_Ozpin/Cinder_ _  
  
_ He cracked when her flames suggested that he knew nothing of love or grief. He knew well enough of the pain they brought, the pain that flared, and the pain they would bring again.



 

  1. Sudden –  
  
_Ruby/Penny_    
  
The return of strength surprised her with the hope of renewal. She shielded it from constant vigilance, but still, deeper, there was a guilt of wanting to let go.  



  1. Last –  
  
_Pyrrha/Jaune_  
  
_“So, she is smart.”_ They were doomed from the very start, she should have known. Bounded and stretched by fervour and ardour, she should have known it would never last.  
 


  1. Tears –  
  
_Jaune/Pyrrha_  
  
Upon the news of her death, he forgot how to cry, beneath his rage and in between his bitterness.Until one day, he did.  



  1. Goodbye –  
  
_Jaune/Pyrrha_  
  
There was always a sprinkle of ashes in his abode, a feeling that would not let him pass, nor let him forget.  



  1. Harm –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
He could understand how he had hurt her, betrayed her even, but he still raged that she had the impunity to try and run.  



  1. Gentle –  
  
_Winter/Qrow_  
  
His hand was soft as it held her face. She couldn’t hide the desire that his touch sparked: neither could hide her humiliation over his triumph when he had recognised it.  



  1. Foremost –  
  
_Jaune/Pyrrha_  
  
On occasion, he let her mind wander to her and the dull ache she’d bore on his heart. She was now one love amongst many, but she always had a distinction of being the first.  



  1. Precious –  
  
_Qrow/Ruby/Summer_  
  
Always, he watched her. Her warmth could only be fanned for him alone, in respect to the heat of _Summer_ , the light of whom he once bathed in.  



  1. Tremor –  
  
_Adam/Yang_  
  
The faint shudder he felt as he sliced the girl’s arm pleased him to no end. He had made the first mark.  



  1. Fool –  
  
_Jaune/Pyrrha_  
  
There came a day when he could no longer feel the print she made on his mind; she had departed the world and he wept for the grief flowering within him, for freedom could not be brought with death.  



  1. Wrong –  
  
_Blake/Adam_  
  
There was always something unsettling about her home as she wondered through the halls; then he _found_ her, and all she could think of was him.  



  1. Stop –  
  
_Ozpin/Salem_  
  
Despite all that she had taken from him, above all the searing pain she had caused, there was still that wanting. Even as his snowstorms thundered in the night to wage a war to end her rage – he knew she had won. He could not deny it.  



  1. Regression –  
  
_Qrow/Winter_  
  
As he captured her lips again, intent on experiencing the pleasures of a quenched thirst once more, he realised that his regression to that lesser state of existence he had tried so desperately to ascend from was truly complete. It would be a long and difficult road back to the ascetic idealism he had been so close to achieving. Luckily, he had all the time in the world so there was no need to rush.  



  1. Hide –  
  
_Blake/Ruby/Weiss/Yang_  
  
There were moments when she would regret what had been done. There were moments where she would lie in the dark. But they were buried with a smile of red, white and yellow. And the reassurance that everything was fine. She was fine.  



  1. Reign –  
  
_Salem/Ozpin_  
  
She offered him a kingdom, a place by her side. He would have been more than the Wizard. He would have been the King.  



  1. Vision –  
  
_Jaune/Pyrrha  
  
_ He finally understood that she had truly loved him, but nor for burning half his soul with hers in a desire for emotional completion. Rather, he was reminded that the earth, in all her blazing glory, in all his ascetic kaleidoscopes of gold and red, was already whole.



 

 


End file.
